Skylanders: New Enemy
'''Skylanders: New Enemy '''is a Skylanders game for the Nintendo Playbox. It was released on the 7th of February 2012. Cool Cat Inc. also made a limited edition Nintendo Playbox theme for the release. It was called Spyro and friends and had Skylanders: New Enemy skylanders all over the system and controllers. They will stop selling them on 12th February 2012. Story Master Eon appears. "Welcome, Portal Master." he says. "As you might know, Kaos has been defeated. He is no longer an enemy. But now there is a new enemy, who wants to destroy Skylands! He is called Bowser, and he has done many bad things before! You must stop him, oh Portal Master. I will guide you, along with Hugo. Hugo? Oh no, this is bad! Bowser has left a letter saying that he kidnapped Hugo! Well, you will save him, won't you? Go on Portal Master, go defeat Bowser and save Hugo!" After Eon has spoken, the screen goes down, to face Skylands. Flynn, Cali and Quigely stand there, talking to each other. "I wonder where Hugo is!" says Flynn, talking very loudly. "I heard he's been kidnapped by the evil Bowser!" says Cali. "The Skylanders will probably save him." "The Skylanders are great!" Quigley yells. "Hey, kid, be a little quieter, will you?" says Flynn. "Why are you here anyway? I mean, me and Cali wanna be alone." Cali sighs. "Hey, I think I know why Bowser kidnapped Hugo. Probably because he wants to force Hugo to help him destroy Skylands." she says, thoughfully. "What? Didn't quite hear that!" shouts Flynn. "Hey look, it's the Portal Master!" Flynn turns to face the screen. "Well, ya gonna help us or what? Put a Skylander on the Portal of Power and get moving!" Then, when you put a skylander on the portal, Cali will say, "Great! A Skylander! You have to help us. Hugo has been kidnapped by Bowser! And also, Bowser wants to force Hugo to help him destroy Skylands! Go and defeat Bowser before he destroys Skylands, and don't forget to save Hugo!" Your adventure in Skylands begins now! Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Persephone *New* *Wrecking Ball *Kaos *New* Earth *Terrafin *Rocky *New* *Prism Break *Dino Claw *New* Water *Gill Grunt *Titanica *New* *Zap *Pirate Joe *New* Fire *Eruptor *Volcanana *New* *Flameslinger *Sunny *New* Tech *Trigger Happy *Robo *New* *Boomer *Roborita *New* Undead *Hex *Skeleton Sally *New* *Ghost Roaster *One-Eye *New* Air *Lightning Rod *Balloon Head *New* *Warnado *Cloudy *New* Life *Stealth Elf *Big Bird *New* *Stump Smash *Leafy *New* Gallery *coming soon* Trivia There are 16 old Skylanders *from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure* and 16 new Skylanders. Titanica is named after the Titanic, a ship that sunk in 1912. Robo and Roborita are both the same but one is a boy and the other is a girl. In the Undead set, there was going to be a zombie called Zombo, but had to be taken out because One-Eye, one of the first new skylanders to be made for the game, had no element. The Life Element was the hardest element to create new skylanders for.